The Easter Bunny isn't always Momiji
by Baroquess
Summary: but sometimes, it is profitable to dress up like them. HatoriAyame, R for implied situations. Random Easter story.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Hatori Sohma/Ayame Sohma

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters.

Rating: R for implied sexual intercourse.

A/N: This is just some random drabble for Easter. XP Please don't take it too seriously- I just had to write something non-angsty.

**The Easter Bunny isn't always Momiji...**

_And not always innocent either._

"Everyone, please calm down! It is only your most beautiful and talented cousin Ayame! I understand that you would be startled; to you receive my presence on such a romantic day that you must spend with your sweetheart, but I'm afraid that I am inbetween lovers right now, and due to it being a holiday I had to close my shop on government's orders! Oh, the inhumanity!"

This merely made the group talk even louder, although the ones protesting heavily had to be held back by Shigure and Hatori.

"Now calm down, it's interesting!" Shigure said, excited to see Ayame again and hoping to calm Kyou down.  
"It's not interesting, you idiot, it's annoying!" Kyou shot back. "Everything about that _damn_ Rat is annoying, but his brother is the most annoying of them all!"

Said _damn _Rat glared at Kyou calmly, being held back from his older brother by the family doctor, Hatori.

"Shut up, baka."

Ayame was touched that the family was going through such a fuss to make him feel welcome by acting like they did when he was not around. He grinned happily and started fixing the bunny ears on his head. He skipped towards Momiji, his bunny in crime- or so he had decided without the boy's consent and bent towards the boy secretively, though he still remained talking in his boisterous tone.  
"Momiji-chibi… I have hidden eggs for Easter, but they have remained hidden for a little longer than I expected. I had assumed that placing one, a little broken, on Kyoukichi's nose would have given the family a clue that I had done such a wonderful considerate thing for the family, but I am afraid you are all a little denser than I had anticipated!" He let out a salvo of laughter, ignoring the shouts of 'inhumanity', and 'murder' coming from Kyou's corner of the room.

Momiji smiled brightly, realising he was one of the only people who could really match Ayame's happy demeanour, and decided to join him on this happy holiday.

Akito or no Akito.

"Do you want me to help cheer the family on, Aya-kun?" He smiled innocently.  
The loud Neko's complaints came to a screeching halt, as did the rest of the murmurs as they all started disbelievingly at the innocent little Bunny.

Not one to be deterred by a little attention, Momiji hopped around Ayame, clearly excited. He had been so disappointed when nobody wanted to spread the Easter cheer with him.

Suddenly, he paused mid-hop.

"Waaah! Ayame-kun, you're also wearing a bunny tail!" The Usagi exclaimed brightly when he saw the tiny little fluffy ball attached not quite subtly to Ayame's robe, as it was pink.

Ayame nodded happily, patting the blonde boy on the head and ruffling his hair. "Of course! I have to be the perfect Easter Bunny… well, next to you, of course." Another burst of laughter erupted from the Hebi, and Momiji joined in with a shrill giggle.

The family was suddenly dreading very much what was coming next as the loud baritone and the high-pitched squeal merged together into one sound that obviously announced the apocalypse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, everyone had found their respective dressed-up eggs, hidden somewhere which Ayame had felt was appropriate for their personalities. Yuki's had been found behind a picture of Ayame and Shigure in the novelist's room, which was coincidentally the last place where Yuki had started searching. Kyou had already received his egg a few days ago, Ayame had explained after Kyou had complained. The Cat had been looking for three hours between all the leeks there were to be found within Shigure's house.

The others had found theirs as well, though some hidden in the garden had already melted and the only thing remaining was some cardboard-cut pieces of their Zodiac counterparts and a sad little chocolate puddle.

Ayame was pleased that the family was having fun. His plan had definitely worked. Although he knew they had not wanted to start searching, they still enjoyed themselves; if not the quest itself then because of the silly faces Ayame had painted on the eggs.

Ayame walked to the table in the living room and silently sat down next to the doctor, who was reading his newspaper. In fact, he had been reading his newspaper throughout the day, not even bothering to look for his egg.

Hatori knew him better than that, it seemed.

He didn't look up when Ayame sat down next to him, which gave Ayame a perfect opportunity to observe the man's unusually relaxed face. He was mildly surprised to see that he looked so much younger and more innocent when relaxed.

Ayame was happy Hatori had had such a relaxing day. It was, of course, one of the many benefits of his wonderful Easter plan. The doctor was always so busy, and rarely had a chance to just relax when everyone else was not depending on him to maintain the peace.

"Aaand?" He drawled playfully, finally having had enough of the silence. It was one thing to not look for a present Ayame had given him- it was an entirely different thing when he blatantly ignored him over a newspaper that he must've read four times already.

Hatori sighed, finally putting down his newspaper.

"Thank you, Aya."

If he could move his fluffy bunnytail, Ayame suspected it would wiggle right now. Entirely too pleased with himself, he continued; "No, Tori-san… Aren't you going to look for your egg?"

"I don't like chocolate. Especially not one in the form of a seahorse, which you have undoubtedly transformed it into." He lifted his eyebrow as he looked at Ayame, challenging him to deny it. Ayame's smirk merely widened.

"Well, I know you don't like chocolate. So, I have prepared you something else. After all, it is a holiday, right? Even for sour boring doctors." His eyes shimmered in mirth. He jumped from his seat, and stuck out his hand to the doctor. "Coming, Tori-san?" He asked in a seductive voice. "Your present is in your own room. You don't get the Easter eggs, you get the Easter bunny instead!"

"Hn." Hatori figured that it was probably the best deal ever, even if he would not ever admit it.

He really liked the times that Ayame was inbetween lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Hatori Sohma/Ayame Sohma

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters.

Rating: R for implied sexual intercourse.

A/N: This is just some random drabble for Easter. XP Please don't take it too seriously- I just had to write something non-angsty.

**The Easter Bunny isn't always Momiji...**

_Warmth._

Ayame purred, rolling over on his side to stare at the face of his lover. He had been right- Hatori looked so much younger when he was relaxed.  
And even more handsome when he had just been molested by a horny Hebi.

The silver-haired man practically giggled when the sleepy man wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer, almost possessively. The warmth emitting from the other man almost made him forget of the remnants of last night's actions. Almost. His expensive sheets would need to be dry-cleaned _again_, which was such a pain to have to explain to the dry-cleaner lady.

Honestly, why was he even bothering with these adventures involving the Dragon? It was supposed to have been a one-time thing, a little thrill necessary for both people to move on. Hatori waited to be saved from being trapped inside eternal winter, and Ayame desperate to break free from the chain of meaningless encounters for a little warmth.

Sadly, neither of them was able to break their invisible icy chains.

Ayame had noticed that Hatori was always the warmest of them all. Even in summer days like today, he didn't feel uncomfortable clinging to Hatori's damp body.  
"I wish we could do this forever, Hatori." He whispered, almost being afraid to speak the Dragon's real name. It seemed so official, so real to him, but if Hatori remained sleeping, no harm would be done. His only chance at saying these things was when the Dragon was sleeping, and he often made use of these rare moments of tranquility.

The Snake had rarely felt so confused. Why wasn't it a one-time thing? Why wasn't Hatori rationalising their trysts and saying to Ayame that they had to stop? If Ayame could control Hatori, they would never have to part again, but Hatori was the one who was rational,and this was definitely anything _but_ rational.

When Hatori's eyes flew open immediately after the whisper of his name left his lips, Ayame scrambled away quickly, nearly falling of the bed in the rose-petals on the floor; Ayame's Easter gift, along with some red bunny lingerie Ayame knew Hatori secretly liked. All wild animals went mad over red.

Hatori had proved over time that he could be a wild animal, if he only let go of his inhibitions.

"Ayame." He said, piercing through the hushed silence in the bedroom. He dragged himself up, throwing the sticky sheets off of himself and Ayame.

Ayame whimpered. He had never remained in Hatori's bed after sex to avoid the morning after, which was already awkward around a stranger, let alone your best friend. He tried smiling at the other man, but failed miserably.

Hatori leaned over, and put out his hand for Ayame to take.

"Why don't we stop this, Aya?" A small smile spread over the doctor's face.

Ayame's heart stopped for a few beats, then echoed loudly in his head as he tried to swallow. He felt dizzy. What was Hatori saying? Was he finally saying… no, he didn't want to think about that! Hatori was warmth; he _needed_ Hatori.

"No, please… no." He whined pitifully, falling against Hatori and wrapping his arms around him. "_Please_, Tori-san…"

"No, baka. I meant stop dancing around each other. I want to... try warmth again." He lifted Ayame's chin with his fingers and brushed their lips together softly.

"Happy Easter."


End file.
